


Birthday Gifts, Home Movies and Private Dance Shows

by Mimozka



Series: Nyssara [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, AU in which Season 3 of Arrow never happened, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Morning, Nyssara, or rather the last 4 mins of 3x01 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin gives Sara a gift for her birthday. Nyssa puts it to good use. No matter that it's probably not what Quentin had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gifts, Home Movies and Private Dance Shows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/gifts), [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts), [effie214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effie214/gifts).



> The gifset is not mine. jerlenas on Tumblr made it. Link is below.
> 
> What brought this on is the simple fact that Caitly Lotz is a goddess.

   

   

    

 

([source](http://jerlenas.tumblr.com/post/99703293107/caity-lotz-for-esquire-magazine))

 

* * *

 

 

It starts when Quentin buys her that ridiculous video camera for her birthday. She and Nyssa go to visit him and Laurel and he gives it to her, saying it’s a way to document the places she’s going and maybe share some sights with her family. 

Nyssa and Sara don’t tell him that they can’t exactly film League business and that they don’t really have time for sightseeing.

So the camera lays forgotten at the bottom of Sara’s suitcase. 

A couple of months later they take a break. Nyssa can sense that Sara needs it and she’s not about to do anything that will make her go away again. So they go to a safe house in Africa. Where it’s warm and sunny and enemy-free.

One lazy Thursday, Nyssa wakes up to an empty bed. But the sheets beside her are still slightly warm, so she knows Sara is close.

She gets up and pulls the oversized shirt she slept in (one of Sara’s) down. Her eyes fall on the dresser and she sees Quentin’s camera sitting there. 

Nyssa hears music coming from what she assumes is the direction of the kitchen and smiles. If she knows Sara as well as she thinks, then she’s in for a treat.

She takes the camera with her and turns it on. It’s finally about to be put to good use, only Sara’s father will never get to see this particular footage.

Turns out she was right. She finds Sara in the small kitchen swaying in nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of panties. Her smile widens. Sara could have easily been a dancer in another life.

She makes sure to catch the movement of Sara’s hips and the way her hair sways from one side to another - as if it were sun rays and Sara was the Sun.

Nyssa gets away with another few moments of filming before Sara notices her and laughs loudly at Nyssa’s antics.

"Dance for me?" Nyssa asks quietly, her voice is soft, and it’s a softness that only Sara can bring out.

Sara’s movements start out silly, with tongues sticking out and goofy movements that were all the rage in the seventies. Gradually, her dancing slows down, her hands no longer swing aimlessly around, this time they’re gliding up and down Sara’s sides, pushing up her t-shirt to reveal more and more of her torso. 

It’s all sensual now.

Sara approaches Nyssa slowly, swaying her hips the way Nyssa taught her, the way she knew Nyssa couldn’t resist. 

The shirt comes off next and leaves Sara in just a black bra and bright blue panties.

Nyssa is surprised when Sara bypasses her. And heads down the corridor towards their bedroom. She smiles though, and focuses the camera on Sara’s ass. A beautiful one too.

Once at the doorway of the room she just vacated, Nyssa sees Sara on all fours on their bed. The angle giving her a spectacular view of Sara’s cleavage.

Sara’s teasing her, Nyssa can tell.

She loves it.

"Tu’alu yila huna, ya habibatee" Sara’s voice is a murmur - all low and husky.

It sends the best kind of tingles down Nyssa’s spine.

Her resolve breaks when Sara looks up at her, cheeky smile and darkened irises.

The camera is discarded on the first flat surface that comes within her reach, 

Nyssa can’t remember if she turned it off or not.

She couldn’t care less.

Not when she has Sara waiting for her in their bed, looking for trouble.

And “trouble” just so happens to be Nyssa’s middle name.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sara tells Nyssa in Arabic: “Come here, my love” (blame GT for any inaccuracies)


End file.
